Pieces of You
by AshleyOnFire
Summary: 5 years after Belle becomes Lacey, she suddenly passes away. Though Rumple is devastated, he takes in her 1 year old daughter. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Pieces of You**

'5 years after Belle becomes Lacey, she suddenly passes away. Though Rumple is devastated, he takes in her 1 year old daughter'

Please R&R if you want to see more! Thank you!

Chapter One

Rumple was working on a repair to a watch in his shop, when he heard the bell at the front door chime. He quickly finished his repair and headed out to the front of the shop. He knew what he saw could not be good. Emma, David, Mary-Margret and his son Neal were standing in the shop. What are they going to blame me for now? Rumple thought to himself and then felt bad for the thought. Things had calmed down over the last few years in Storybrooke. He had managed to form a sort of friendship with most of the residents of the town. His relationship with Neal had taken years to heal but they were finally in a really good place. He attributed this in part to Emma and Neal having their second child. A daughter, named Ava, about 2 years ago. Even David and Mary-Margret had another child about the same age as Ava. Bonding over his second grandchild had softened Neal. Somehow people manged to get one with their lives with limited drama.

Everyone but him. After years of trying to restore Belle's memory to no avail, he managed a close friendship with Lacey. He was grateful to at least be her friend but he never really gave up trying to regain his True Love. But everything changed about a year ago, when Lacey became pregnant from a new relationship. He was the first she came to crying and puffy eyed telling him that she was pregnant and that the father had left, wanting nothing to do with the baby. He felt a knife stab through his heart as he realized she would be having someone else's child, that it wasn't his. That she wasn't his. Rumple took care of her through out the pregnancy and was even in the delivery room when she gave birth to, Molly. He was the first one to hold her and was the one rushing into the waiting room to tell everyone of the safe delivery. Though every time he was mistaken for the father at the hospital and it cut him like a knife, he was determined to do anything he could for Belle and her daughter.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of this family outing?" Rumple said sarcastically walking around the counter to where they were standing. All of them remained silent looking at the ground.

Neal was the first one to break the silence, taking a step forward and putting a hand on Rumple's shoulder, "Pop, somethings happened. Why don't you take a seat and we can all talk about it"

A shutter of terror ran up his spine as he looked from his son to the others. Emma was still staring at the floor as he saw a tear run down her cheek. His terror turned to pure panic. He pulled away from his son's grasp.

"No. I won't sit down. Tell me what is going on right now!" He said turning back to Neal.

"Somethings happened to Lacey.. to Belle" Neal said slowly.

The group saw the color drain from Rumple's face. "She's dead" He said without emotion.

"We're so sorry Rumple. It was a car accident this morning. She had just dropped Molly off at Emma's for a playdate with Ava when it happened... she didn't suffer." Mary-Margret said she took a step toward Rumple and Neal.

"She's dead. My Belle's dead" Rumple said again this time in a whisper. Then what he said slowly sunk in. The group rushed towards him as his cane hit the floor and he collapsed closely behind.

"God, pop. I'm so sorry" Neal said grasping his father as Rumple began to sob.

"Nothing. I have nothing now. Nothing to live for. My beautiful Belle." He sobbed.

"You do. Me, Neal and the kids." Emma said trying to comfort him.

"I failed. I failed! I never got her back and now I never will." Rumple cried not really speaking to them.

He seemed to sober up for a second and looked at Neal, "I want to see her."

"Papa, I don't know if that's such a good idea." Neal said looking to Emma for support.

"I think I might help him. He's been holding on to her for so long" Emma said so only Neal could hear. Neal sadly nodded and continued to rock his father in his arms like a child.

* * *

"Do you want me to come in with you, Pop?" Neal said to his father as they sat in the hospital waiting room. He wasn't even sure if his father could hear him. After his sobs finally subsided at the shop, he went into sort of a comatose state as they made the call to the hospital and got him into the car.

"Pop? Can you hear me? Do you want me to go in with you?" Neal asked again when there was no reply. Rumple eventually turned to him though he was looking right through him.

"No. Thank you, Bae. I want to be alone with her."

"Mr. Gold, we're ready for you now" A nurse said gesturing for him to follow her through an open door. Neal helped his father up and followed the nurse.

When they came to the room that contained Belle's body, the nurse stopped him, "Please take all the time you need. I'm very sorry for your loss."

"I'll be right outside the door if you need me" Neal said hugging his father tightly. Rumple said nothing and entered the room.

The lighting was dim in the room and he could see several tables with bodies on them covered with white sheets. How could Belle be in this room of death? She was the epitome of life. Of living. He made his way further into the room until she came into view. The sheet was turned down to her shoulders. A single tear ran down his face as he walked up to her. She had several small cuts and bruises on her face but other than that she just looked as if she was sleeping. He reached out to caress her cheek but reality shocked him when he felt that she was cold.

"I'm so sorry, Belle. I should have tried harder to get you back. We would had been together and this never would have happened. This is all my fault. I was supposed to protect you. I won't let this happen with Molly. I will love and protect her like I should have done you. Nothing will happen to her. I swear to you. I'll love you forever, my Belle."

He leaned over to kiss her cold lips and a tear dropped onto her cheek.

(Wow.. when I set out writing this I didn't expect this first chapter to be SO dark, but what other option was there when Belle dies? :( If you want to see more please R&R)


	2. Chapter Two

Thank you to all of you that left comments!

* * *

Chapter Two

The days leading up to Belle's funeral went by In a blur for Rumple. He sat in the front row in a trance like state as people who knew them as a couple came to give their condolences to him. He smiled and thanked them but his eyes rarely left Belle's golden colored coffin. He couldn't help but think he had picked it out because it had reminded him of the dress she had been wearing when they met, so many years ago. Everyone in Storybrooke come to pay their respects.

He looked on as Emma wept over the coffin. Belle and Emma had become extremely close after having their children around the same time. They had become inseparable and Emma was taking the loss of her best friend very hard. Neal eventually was able to lead her away from the coffin  
and back to their seats beside Rumple.

"Gold, we would be happy to take Molly. She is like a sister to Ava. Are you sure this is something you can take on?" Emma said wiping her nose with a tissue.

"I promised Belle I would protect her. I didn't hold up my end of the deal. Molly is my only chance to make that up to her" Rumple said his eyes never straying from Belle.

"Mr. Gold, we're ready for you." The reverend said putting a hand on Rumple's shoulder. Rumple took a deep breath and headed up to the podium to give Belle's eulogy.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please? I just wanted to say a few words about Belle today. Umm" he stopped to clear his throat and regain his composure, "Belle or as some of you know her as Lacey, was everything to me. My flicker of light amidst an ocean of darkness. My one True Love. I know she meant a lot to everyone in Storybrooke as well. A loyal friend and loving mother to Molly. I don't like to think about where I might have ended up if Belle hadn't come into my life. She saved my life, if I was being honest. I think she had that kind of influence on everyone she met and that was just one of the many things that made her so special to me."

Before he could get any further, a wave of grief came over him and he broke into sobs. Neal jumped up to comfort his father and lead him back to his seat. The service continued on but Rumple wasn't paying  
any attention to anything other than Belle.

"Papa, we could take Molly for tonight. So you can get some rest and we can drop her off in the morning." Neal said pleadingly.

"No. Her mother just died. I think it's best to get her into a routine. Try to get things normal again." When he said the last sentence he burst out laughing knowing that nothing would ever be normal again.

Rumple unlocked his front door and quietly slid his keys into the bowl on the table by the front door as to not wake the sleeping child on his shoulder. The bowl was Lacey's idea because he was always losing is keys. A sad smile crept across his face at the memory and he walked up the stairway to Molly's makeshift room.

Someone, he couldn't even remember who, had given him a crib for the time being. He had a lot of work to make this room suitable for a growing one year old. He laid her down and brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. Everything about her reminded him of Belle down to her blue eyes and wavy brown hair. Thankfully, he didn't see anything that he didn't recognize. Something that might have come from her father. On one hand he was furious at him for skipping town on Belle and the baby or at least before he could beat him within an inch of his life with his cane. On the other he was happy that if Belle couldn't be there to raise her that he could be and not someone that was a stranger to him.

He stood up from the crib and ran his hands through his hair. Could he do this? Raise a child? Belle's child? Look that he had done to Bae. He pushed those thoughts from his head and tried to focus on the  
chance he had to make up for so many mistakes.

"I promise, Belle. I promise" he said as he bent down to kiss Molly on the forehead. He looked back at the crib as he left the door to her bedroom open a crack so he could hear her if she woke during the night.

Like what you see? Please review and let me know you want to read more! Thank you!


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

** Second Birthday**

"Molly! For gods sake, please keep your dress on! Act like a civilized child!" Rumple yelled as he started to run after the toddler who was running into the living room naked and laughing wildly.

"I've got her!" Emma said scooping up Molly, her party dress already in hand.

She sat Molly down and showed her her dress, "Now Molly, you want everyone coming to your party to see your dress, right?" The toddler nodded with a smile.

After Emma had redressed Molly and put on her favorite cartoon she joined Rumple in the kitchen. She laughed as she saw him knee-deep in pony decorations and pink balloons.

"If someone had told me 6 years ago that you would be throwing a birthday party for a two-year old.. well let's just say they would have had a better chance of me believing in the curse." Emma said helping hang the pink balloons.

"Well, we've all changed a lot since then haven't we, dearie?"

Before she could answer, there was a knock at the front door.

"Here we go" Rumple said as if he was heading into battle.

As soon as he opened the door, Ave and Charles, Mary Margret and David's son, ran around him giggling in hysterics heading for the living room to find Molly.

"Charles! Don't run!" David said as he balanced a stack of birthday presents in his arms.

"Let me help you with those and don't worry about the boy. Molly is as rambunctious as ever" He said taking a few gifts from David's pile.

Not long after everyone had arrived, Gold couldn't keep Molly's hands off the gifts, so he decided to gather everyone around so she could tear into them.

"Mine! Mine!" Ava said jumping up and down with her present in hand.

"Okay!" Mary Margret said as she took the present from Ava and sat it Molly's lap. With a little help with the tape from Rumple, Molly was eventually able to tear open her first present. Her eyes widened and she let out a squeal as she pulled a pink stuffed pony.

"You know her well! Thank you very much, Ava" Rumple said to his second grandchild.

"Charles, do you want to give Molly your gift?" David said as he put the gift in Charles hands and guided him over to Molly. Charles was about to give Molly his gift but hesitated. Suddenly, he reached over and kissed Molly on the cheek. Both of the children starting giggling hysterically.

"You better watch your son, Charming" Rumple said half serious and half-joking. David quickly scooped up Charles giving a nervous laugh and handing him off to Mary-Margret.

The rest of the present opening went on without a hitch and soon they were all gathered in the living room. The children playing and the adults talking.

"You're doing a great job with her, Gold" Emma said watching Molly show off her dress by spinning in circles for the other children.

"I'm no substitute for her Mother, but I think she's happy" Just then Molly took a flying leap into Rumple's lap.

"Hey there my birthday girl!" Rumple said lifting her into the air and kissing her cheek. "Want have some cake?"

At the mention of the word 'cake', Molly flew from his lap and ran into the kitchen followed by Ava and Charles.

"I'll take that as a yes" He said as all the adults laughed and followed the children into the kitchen.

They had a hard time getting all the children to sit still at the table at once, not to mention trying to get all the candles lit. When they managed to pull it off, they all sang happy birthday to Molly before they missed to opportunity and they had to start over.

Rumple quickly came up behind Molly placing a proud kiss on her head before helping her blow out the candles.

"I want to thank you all for coming to my darling Molly's birthday and how generous you have been to her. What do you say, Molly?" Rumple said prompting her.

"Thanks you!" Molly never taking her eye off the cake.

Rumple turned away to get the plates and forks when he heard a collective gasp and then an explosion of laughter. He spun around to see that Molly had stuck her face right into the cake and was now looking at him laughing with clumps of cake falling from her eye lashes.

He immediately joined the rest of the group in their laughter and after taking a quick photo of her covered in cake, ran to the kitchen to get a towel.

"Thank you all for the lovely gifts" Rumple whispered as the couples were leaving carrying their sleeping children.

"Our pleasure. Thanks for giving the kids a great day, Papa", Neal said as he made his way out the door.

Rumple turned to asses the aftermath of Molly's party. He noticed the pink balloons had already started to deflate. Toys new and old were scattered around the living room floor and in the middle of it was a sleeping Molly. He picked her up and laid her on the couch, covering her with a blanket. It was when he began to clean up the mess, did he notice the mantle and its surrounding walls. He hadn't noticed it happening but almost all the pictures were of Molly during this past year. There were a few of Lacey and Molly when she was just born. His glance stopped at his favorite picture of Belle and himself. Belle was dressed in yellow and they had taken a picnic up to the well where he had brought magic. He had held up the camera as they smiled, the sun back lighting their hair.

He was violently pulled back to the present when Molly awoke crying. Rumple scooped up in his arms and rocked her back and forth.

"It's okay, Molly. I'm here now. Everything will be ok. Happy birthday, my darling." He whispered.

(Thank you all for all of your comments and follows! I am writing the next chapter so it should be up soon! Please review and let me know what you think!)


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

First day of Kindergarten

"Molly! Molly! Don't even think about crossing that street without holding my hand." Rumple said as he locked up the car and caught up with Molly.

As he approached her, she held out her hand for him to take. Rumple's heart melted a little when he took it and a little smile spread across his face as he realized how funny she looked with a book bag almost the same size as she was. When they reached the other side of the street, Rumple waved to get the attentions of the others already standing in front of the school. Mary-Margret, David, Emma, Bae and their children all waved back as they approached. Not long after Belle's death, they decided that they were going to start all the children into school at the same time.

"Hey Molly! Don't you look beautiful with those pig tails" David said reaching to tug on one of them.

"Thanks, Uncle David! Daddy did them for me!" Molly said proudly swinging them around her head. David through a surprised look at Rumple and he only replied with a smirk and a shrug.

* * *

The classroom was full of parents and children. Some happy, some scared and some upset. Molly, Ava and Charles were all playing in a small group near their parents. The classroom was bright and colorful, meant to engage the children in learning. Intricate kites hung from the ceiling along with paper chain banners strung from one side of the classroom to the other. There were several stations around the room. One corner was bordered by bookshelves with little seats filling the floor area so children could sit for story time. Another area had several easels in a circle so they children could paint.

"How are you holding up?" Rumple asked Mary-Margret.

"You know, it's strange. Charles is our second child, but we're doing all of this for the first time. Every time we do something like this, a huge milestone, we're just reminded that we never got to do these things with Emma. So, that makes it bitter sweet, but it's a good day. How about you?"

Rumple took a deep breath before answering, "I'm coping. I think. It's her out into the world, somewhere I can't keep my eye on her all the time. It's natural, I know that. It's good for her. Good for us." He looked down on Molly has she let out a squeal and ran after Charles.

"She looks more like Belle everyday." Mary-Margret said with sadness in her eyes.

"It kills me to look at her sometimes because she was supposed to be ours. Mine and Belle's. But mostly I'm just grateful that a part of Belle is living on." Rumple gave Mary-Margret a sad smile as she rubbed his shoulder.

"Okay all you mommys and daddys! It's time to say bye bye for a little while." Mrs. Brown said in a voice meant to not upset the children that were clinging to their parents. Ava and Charles gave their parents hugs, kisses and a wave as they ran off to play with the other children. Molly ran into Rumple's arms and locked her arms around his neck.

"It's ok, Mol. Why don't you go play with Ave and Charles? They'll be wondering where you are." He said hugging her tightly.

"But you won't be here. I want to go home with you" Molly said in a quivering voice her grip tightening.

"No, I won't be here but I'll be right outside when school is over. I promise. Can you be a brave girl like your mommy was?" Rumple said rubbing her back. Rumple talked about Belle to Molly often. She knew that he wasn't her biological father and that her mom had been in an accident. He explained it as best he could to someone her age. His promise to return seemed to slightly reassure her and she loosened the grip on his neck. He put her down and after placing a kiss on her head, she ran off the join Ava and Charles.

Rumple was the last parent to leave the classroom. When he was in the doorway, he looked back at her half heartedly playing with the other children and he had the urge to pick her up and take her out of there. Let her start school the following year. No. That would be selfish of him. This would be good for her. Good for them.

* * *

Rumple was searching the crowd as the children filed out of the school. Children were running in front and around him as he tried to make his way towards the front door. As he neared the door, he saw Molly's head poke out of the doorway searching for him.

"Molly! Over here!" Rumple yelled.

A smile spread over Molly's face as she saw Rumple in the crowd. She ran into his arms. He lifted her up and held her close. He had barely been able to concentrate on his work at the pawn shop thinking about how her first day at school was going and if she was ok. Now that she was in his arms safe, all of his anxiety melted away.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Molly giggled in Rumple's arms.

"How was your first day, sweetheart?" Rumple said placing her back on the ground and grabbing her hand to lead her back to the car.

"It was fun! Mrs. Brown read us a story about a turtle that had a birthday party, then we said our numbers and letters, and then we painted and my new friend Jenny..." Molly continued as Rumple buckled her into the car.

She filled the ride home with all the adventures she had had during her first day of school. As Rumple looked at her in the rear view mirror he saw her reach a new level of excitement in her life. School seemed to open a new world for her. He had hoped since her birth that she would inherit Belle's love of books and he had read to her every night trying to perk the interest. She was no longer a baby but now a little person with her own ideas and opinions and he couldn't wait to hear every one.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

First Date

Molly took a deep breath as she smoothed out her top in the full length mirror she had in her bedroom. After finishing her homework, she had spent the rest of the afternoon picking out her outfit for the night ahead. She had settled on khaki shorts and a teal scoop neck top. Casual. It was only a movie after all. She decided to wear her hair up, thinking it would be a warm evening.

When she glanced back at the mirror, she was shocked to see how much she looked like her mother. Of course, her Dad had pictures of her all over the house, but it was the spitting image of her mother staring back at her. A small wave of sadness washed over her when she thought about her mother. Everyone loved her. Everyone still talks about her, but she was a stranger to Molly. The person a girl was supposed to be closest to in the world and she was gone. She will never have that. She should be here helping her get ready for her first date. Though her dad was great, there are just somethings a girl needs her mother for. When she noticed the time, she pushed the sad thoughts from her head and finished doing her hair.

She couldn't help but be nervous. John was the first boy to ever show any real interest in her and she had had a crush on him all year. She really didn't want to mess this up. All of her other friends were going out on dates. She heard the door bell chime and cringed. This was not going to be pleasant.

* * *

Rumple opened the front door to a 16 year old stranger with blonde hair.

"Can I help you?" Rumple asked suspiciously.

"I'm here to pick up Molly... I'm John." John said easily.

Rumple raised his eye brows in response, "Is that so? Pick her up for what?"

"Our date... We're going to the movies." John said getting nervous.

"Your date..." Rumple said with a small laugh, "You think you're going on a date with my daughter? I don't think so."

"DAD! STOP!" Molly yelled quickly coming down the stairs as Rumple was about to shut the door in John's face. She quickly put herself between John and Rumple.

"What are you doing? I'm just going with John to the movies." Molly said sternly.

"No, I'm afraid you're not." Rumple said his grip on his cane tightening. He may need to remove this boy.

"I'm 16 years old. I can go to the movies with a boy." Molly said standing her ground.

"Yes. You are only 16 years old and you know nothing about the world. About what can happen. I am your father and you are not going!" Rumple yelled.

"You're not my father!" Molly screamed as she ran around Rumple and up the stairs.

Rumple stood in the doorway, shocked. Her statement hurt him more than he could have imagined. He had tried to be the best father he could to her but in the back of his mind he always knew this day would come.

"Maybe I should go..." John said backing away from the door.

"No. No, please. Come in and have a seat." Rumple said gesturing to the large living room.

"I'll be right back" Rumple said as he headed for Molly's room.

* * *

"Molly? Can I come in?" Rumple said opening Molly's bedroom door with a soft knock. Molly was pacing back and fourth in front of the bed with her arms crossed and tears running down her face.

"I know that you were in love with my mom. That you two used to be together and you never stopped loving her. You still love her. Charles told me everything. He heard his parents talking about it." Molly said never stopping to look at him. Rumple silently cursed the Charmings for sticking their nose where it didn't belong. Did they forget what a delicate subject this was? That was a conversation that he planned to have with her... one day.

"Look, I suppose you're old enough now to know the truth." Rumple said moving her to sit on the bed. He took a seat beside her.

"You're mother and I had a very complicated relationship in the beginning, which then turned to love. I promised to protect her and keep her safe from harm. We were very happy for some time but unfortunately, I lost her. When she had you, I wanted to do everything I could to help both of you. I was the first person to hold you when you were born. When she died... I lost everything. She loved you so much. I wanted to love and protect you as I promised I would her. This is why I hold on to you so tightly. I don't want anything to happen to you. I couldn't live with myself if it did."

"I know. You have taken great care of me. You didn't have to take me in when mom died. I'm sorry for what I said down there, Dad, I really am. You are my dad and I love you." Molly said wiping her nose with the end of her bed sheet.

"I know, Darling. I love you too." Rumple said putting her arm around her shoulder and pulling her close, "Now go and dry your eyes. You don't want what's his name seeing you all puffy, do you?"

"What? You're going to let me go?" Molly said looking up at him.

"Well, I suppose it's only a movie. I want you home right after and no lingering on the porch. Just don't hide the next one from me, ok?" Rumple said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I promise." Molly said smiling as she ran off to the bathroom.

As Rumple watched her leave he felt a great weight of his shoulders. He had been dreading this day for a long time. The day he opened up to her about his relationship with her mother and the day boys started to come sniffing around the house. He hadn't anticipated that they would happen at once. Molly was no longer a child, but a young adult and he knew he had to let her make some of her own choices. Although he wanted to keep her from any sadness or heartache that was, unfortunately, part of being a teenager and he wanted her to enjoy her life. Belle would have wanted her to enjoy tonight.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Leaving for College

Molly knew time was running short. She had packed almost everything she needed to bring with her, but what of the things she wanted to have with her? How many stuffed animals could she take with her before she became the laughing-stock of the entire student body? Two. Two is all she would allow herself. She was narrowing down her choices when her dad knocked on her door.

"Finishing up?" Rumple asked.

"Yeah. Just about done." Molly said putting the stuffed pink pony she got for her second birthday into the last cardboard box.

Where did the time go? Rumple thought as he watched her pack the rest of her things. It seemed just yesterday that he was bringing her home for the first time. Him reading to her before bed every night and helping her with homework. Now, this time tomorrow, she will be gone. The house would no longer be filled with her laughter and loud music. She noticed Rumple staring at her.

"What?" Molly said with a smile.

"Nothing at all. Here, I wanted to give you this." Rumple said snapping back to the present and pulling a small box from behind his back.

"What's this!?" Molly said excited as they both took a seat on her bed.

"Let's just call it a late graduation present" Rumple said slyly.

Molly quickly ripped off the simple wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside laid a necklace with a little white and blue tea-cup hanging from it. Molly lifted it from the box to take a closer look at it.

"Dad, its beautiful. Really beautiful." Molly said touched.

Rumple took it from her and fastened the clasp behind her neck.

"A tea-cup just like this one, well an actual tea cup, was very special to your mother and I. I guess you could say it was a symbol, of sorts, of our relationship." Rumple explained.

Molly played with the tea-cup around her neck as Rumple explained it's significance.

"I really wish things would have worked out for you and my mom. It's obvious to everyone how much you loved her... still love her." Molly said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes. She was my true love and I suppose no one gets over a loss like that," He said sadly, "The cup no longer exists but it meant a lot to both of us so I waned you to be a part of it."

"Thank you, Dad. I'll wear it always" Molly said grasping it tight.

"She would have been so proud of you. I hope you know that. You know how much she loved books, learning and adventure. Should would have been proud of you for everything, not just college. You've grown into a responsible, beautiful young women"

"That was all your doing, Dad" She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, let's get the rest of this stuff downstairs, shall we?" Rumple said standing up, "Tomorrow morning will come very fast"

* * *

Rumple managed to get the hatchback of Molly's car closed after several attempts of getting everything to fit. How many hair products did one girl need?

"I guess that's everything." Rumple said coming around to the driver side of the car.

He saw that Molly was holding back tears as she threw herself into his arms. He closed his arms around her and stroked the back of her head.

"You know how you told me that after mom died that you promised her that you would love and protect me?" She said pulling away so she could look at him.

"Yes, of course I do." Rumple replied.

"Well, you have. More than she ever would have expected. More than she ever could have asked for." Molly said hugging him tightly again.

Rumple felt his heart fill in a way it hadn't since he had received the news of Belle's passing that awful day. He felt that in a small way that he had made some amends for not protecting Belle from Hook and so many other dangers.

"Thank you. I love you, sweetheart." Rumple said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too. Ok. Let's get this show on the road." Molly said pulling away and wiping the tears from her eyes, "I'll be home in a few weeks to visit. You won't even know I'm gone." She said getting into the driver's seat.

Rumple leaned down to the window, "That's very unlikely. Molly, Make sure you wear your seatbelt and call me as soon as you get there."

"I will. Bye Dad" She said pulling away.

As she drove down the street she watched her dad become smaller in the rear view mirror, all the while tightly clutching her tea-cup necklace around her neck. When she turned the corner and he was finally out of sight she released her grip on the tea-cup. She gasped as she realized that her grip on it has put a small chip in the rim. Her first reaction was to be devastated that she had damaged such a precious gift from her dad, but that feeling didn't come. She looked at it and smiled. Somehow it seemed like it was always supposed to be that way.

The End.


End file.
